


一条画风不对的小蛇

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: HP Paro，双蛇院
Relationships: America/England, 英米
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

阿尔弗雷德・F・琼斯大概是霍格沃茨校史上第一个在自己的百般抗议下依然被分进斯莱特林的学生。

虽然他直到多年后都坚称一定是亚瑟・柯克兰——琼斯自幼便与之不对付的长他五岁的英国表兄、他学生时代在伦敦寄宿的舅舅家里那个品学兼优人人称羡的完美继承人、同时也是英国魔法部历任部长中最年轻的一个——威慑了分院帽，但实情是，那顶见过太多脑袋的皱巴巴的古老礼帽在他年仅十一岁时，就已经率先发现了他不知是有意还是无意掩藏在纯真无邪外表下的野心家本质。

“好孩子，你是个百年不遇的小天才，可是这个决定不能由你自己来做。你无疑拥有格兰芬多的热情勇敢和拉文克劳的睿智思辨，但你的灵魂在渴望权力，又具备获取权力所必需的一切冷酷、精明和玩弄人心的天赋……现在去最右边的那张桌子吧，刚出壳的小蛇。”

“不、我不是！我宁可去赫奇帕奇也不去斯莱特林。”他忽然露出一个天使似的甜蜜微笑。“我注意到你没有提及赫奇帕奇。为什么不呢？我很友善，人人都喜欢我。”

“亲爱的，是什么令你如此抗拒？柯克兰家的每个人都去了斯莱特林。当然，我知道你不姓柯克兰——好了，不要再拼命摇动你的小脑袋了，我快被你晃晕了——很不幸，即使你不愿意承认，你和亚瑟・柯克兰的身体里流着一样的血和同宗同源的魔力，毕竟你母亲是他父亲的亲妹妹。”

“我讨厌柯克兰家。”他斩钉截铁地说。

“你会是最优秀的一个柯克兰，你会在斯莱特林得到一切你想要的，我不能让你为今日的错误后悔。”

最终知道事态已无法挽回的琼斯先生不甘地放下帽子，在一阵明显比其他学院更为节制的欢呼声中走向斯莱特林的长桌，同时恋恋不舍地看了他认为与他性情更为相投的格兰芬多们一眼。落座以前，他特意选了一个离时任级长的亚瑟・柯克兰最远的位置，但他与这位可恨表兄的目光还是立刻隔着一条斜对角线相遇了。在一片烛火摇曳的金色光晕和热腾腾的食物香气中，柯克兰向他投来一个不容置辩的眼神——又是该死的威权压迫，他想——他当即赌气地转过脸，以严重不符柯克兰家族教养礼节、且足以令周围任何一个出身名门的同学侧目的速度给自己装了满满一盘色拉、牛排、烤土豆和乳酪蛋糕。

是的，琼斯先生毫不斯文优雅。从入学第一天起，他就成了一个斯莱特林中的异类。

他像一个格兰芬多最难管教的捣蛋鬼一样热衷午夜冒险，在宵禁时间探索禁林、图书馆禁书区和城堡里禁止入内的神秘走廊，溜进霍格莫德村偷听重要人物的酒吧谈话，悄悄学习低年级学生不被允许接触的危险咒语和魔药配方，并无数次在凌晨三四点回到公共休息室时被像一具盔甲般驻守在石墙后神色严厉的柯克兰逮个正着。柯克兰每次都如展示自己丰富的英文词汇般变着措辞说教他至少一个小时的时间，直到他神游天外地嘟着嘴在壁炉边的麂皮沙发上昏睡过去（谢天谢地，罪魁祸首柯克兰至少知道在离开前帮他盖一条毛毯——虽然连毛毯都是让人厌烦的银绿色），然后第二天再因上课睡觉而被铁面无私的院长继续训斥——“琼斯同学，你怎么和你哥哥一点也不一样？你必须学会健康作息。亚瑟・柯克兰即使在九点钟的早课上也永远精神充沛，而现在已经十一点半了，你还在梦乡里散歩。斯莱特林扣十分。”

“真的吗？我发誓他睡得比我更晚，绝不早于凌晨五点。”阿尔弗雷德震惊地说，不由怀疑起级长先生是否掌握了什么偷盗时间的禁术（后来他们一起以许多种方式共度了许多个夜晚，他才终于确认这位自律到近乎苛刻的表兄是真的几乎不需要睡觉的），并在同桌——一个柯克兰忠实崇拜者——投来的狐疑目光下翻了个白眼。

“你和你表兄感情真好。”同桌犹豫了半天，最后羡慕地说。

“如果你想知道真相的话，那么我告诉你，他一直骂我到五点——假设这就是所谓的感情好。”

就这样从一年级起，直到两年后亚瑟・柯克兰毕业去魔法部就职，琼斯一直在学校扮演着一个模范全优生的叛逆弟弟形象（即使他的学习成绩并不逊于柯克兰当年），不避讳令自己离经叛道的家族黑羊角色广为人知。这一切曾教柯克兰担忧表弟无法在城府极深的斯莱特林人中受到认可，但后来的事证明他多虑了——阿尔弗雷德迷人的容貌、聪慧的头脑和在这个学院罕见的活泼率性令他轻易成为了人群瞩目的焦点，以至于亚瑟的担忧很快转移到其他方面：阿尔弗雷德实在过于受欢迎了。一方面，模仿他的学生渐渐多起来，使斯莱特林日益不像斯莱特林，而自己的管理也越来越难；另一方面，理所当然地，出于某种微妙的独占欲而感到危险。第二年，学院中一些反感教条束缚的低年级学生（早已不局限于斯莱特林）开始利用他们众所周知的兄弟不和聚集在琼斯身边与以威严独断著称的新任学生会长柯克兰作对，其过分幼稚无聊的恶作剧和一些倾注在金发蓝眼漂亮少年身上难掩热切爱慕的眼神都屡次令他焦躁不已。曾有人说，琼斯被当作了一个新偶像，一个反对柯克兰的武器——但事实上，没有人知道，这对表兄弟的关系早在第一学期临近期末时便大大改善了。

那年十二月初的一个深夜，阿尔弗雷德拖着一条鲜血淋漓的胳膊一瘸一拐地回到了公共休息室——他在禁林里寻找一种稀有药材时遇到几只难缠的魔兽，搏斗得差点丧命才脱身，右臂也被咬断了。亚瑟一如既往在石墙后面边看书边等他，然后在见到他狼狈不堪的模样时，那双向来波澜不惊的绿眼睛即刻惊慌地睁大了。这个时间去校医院无异于自投罗网招供本院学生严重违反校规的劣行，为了避免已经岌岌可危的学院积分被扣到负，亚瑟思想斗争了一分钟，便做了个手势让阿尔弗雷德跟他上楼，去他的级长单人宿舍治伤。阿尔弗雷德难得没有故意说话气他，而是像个在主人面前知道自己犯了错误的小动物一样，心虚而可怜巴巴地看了他一眼，又捋捋额前那缕因为沾满汗水终于垂下的头发，顺从地跟着他走了。

亚瑟是个极出色的巫师，但毕竟没有专业学习过医术，夜半时分又无处寻找魔药，现行调配更不可能，于是只好用最简单原始的咒语进行消毒和接骨，一不小心就让阿尔弗雷德痛得呲牙咧嘴泪眼朦胧。从未受过如此重伤的小孩以一种教他陌生的温驯姿态将头枕在他的膝盖上，随着魔咒的效力颤抖着仍然纤薄的肩膀，流出的冷汗沾湿了亚瑟轻抚他头发的指尖。

“知道错了吗？”亚瑟叹了口气，色厉内荏地问。

阿尔弗雷德睫毛一抖，像小鸡啄米似的点点头，然后几乎立刻在他的腿上睡着了。

三天后阿尔弗雷德伤势基本愈合、行动大致无碍时才离开这间级长宿舍（亚瑟・柯克兰为他请了病假，面不改色地编造谎言说琼斯同学吃了过期的蟑螂味比比多味豆食物中毒，以防上吐下泻污染公共环境，暂且搬到自己的房间里来，由他本人亲自负责照料——这是兄长不得不尽的义务，柯克兰用一贯的嫌弃语调毫无破绽地补充道），在此之前他一直过着衣来伸手饭来张口的娇弱少爷生活，可谓是他短短十一年的人生中从未享受过的美好待遇——纵使以手臂不时传来的切骨阵痛为代价。亚瑟是个没有味觉的人，然而从礼堂打包带回的每一样餐食都意外合他胃口。第三天晚上，阿尔弗雷德边吃炸鸡边坐在级长先生的床沿愉快地晃着腿，挥挥魔杖变出一串碧绿的小星星，让它们蹿到正在书桌前奋笔疾书魔法史论文的表兄眼前飞来飞去。

“阿尔弗雷德，”他听到压抑着怒火的声音，“我看你是已经不疼了，那么限你在明天之内搬出去。”

“当级长真好啊，我舍不得你的独立盥洗室……”他撅了撅嘴，“我以后也要当级长。”

“那斯莱特林就乱套了。”亚瑟被他气得想笑。

次日早晨阿尔弗雷德的病假结束，亚瑟七点半就在他迷糊的抗议声中叫醒了他，将他从那张因为睡了两个人而显得过分狭小的单人床上捞起来，给他穿戴好衬衫、裤子、领带和长袍。临出门前，亚瑟看看窗外纷扬的冬雪，从衣柜里翻出一条银绿相间的经典款围巾围在了他脖子上（他买了很多条一样的，而阿尔弗雷德出于一种莫名的排斥心理一条都没有买），凝神注视了一会儿孩子的蓝眼睛和浓郁过分的蜜金色头发，又望向镜子里自己的绿眼睛和比他浅很多的茶金色头发。

“你远比我适合这个冷淡的配色。”孩子看出了他在想什么，低头盯着围巾、领带和校袍上的院标说道。

“也许你是真的不适合。”他第一次严肃思考这个问题。“我很抱歉，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我已经接受了这个现实。”孩子恍惚地一笑，“亚瑟，我不是没有野心，我只是不想像你们一样在一个腐烂的旧制度里往上爬。”

“你才一年级，现在想这些事情太早了。”他猝然在孩子额头落下一个吻，又在那双惊异抬起的蔚蓝眼眸注视下以一种从未有过的柔和音调说，“不如想想近在眼前的期末考试周，我可不能允许斯莱特林的年段第一旁落。”

然后臂伤刚好的琼斯先生不得不在公共休息室接受了表兄为期十天的彻夜功课补习，连不甚重要的课程论文都要拿尺子比着写出整洁优美堪比印刷的漂亮文字才能达到表兄制定的提交标准。他记得那些漫长的夜晚，城堡外的雪总是下个不停，休息室暖融融的炉火和柔软的沙发格外适合睡觉，他曾无数次羡慕地看向缩在壁炉前的羊毛地毯上睡得酣甜的两只猫——他和亚瑟各自的宠物——然后又在英国人被橙红炉火映衬得格外深郁的幽绿眼睛的逼视下乖乖低头攥紧了羽毛笔。

“你不该养猫，你该养狼。”他咂咂舌小声说，“你的眼睛和狼一模一样。”

那个圣诞假，他毫无悬念地收到了学生时代第一张全O成绩单和足以淹没整张床的礼物包裹（几只猫头鹰跨越大洋从美国飞来，正在他的床架上疲惫地抖着毛，发出辛酸的叫声），而其中最贵重的一件来自他的表兄——一枚蛇形白金指环，通体散发着奇异的清光躺在布满繁复雕花和古怪魔文的珐琅首饰盒里（看式样至少是五个世纪前的东西了），蛇鳞由细碎的祖母绿镶嵌而成，指环内侧镌刻着柯克兰的姓氏。

也许是被其华丽神秘的造型迷住了，他不假思索地将指环套在中指上，尺寸立即精确地吻合了。小蛇的头不易察觉地动了动，以一种近乎可爱的姿态轻轻吐了一下信子。

包裹里还有一张用墨绿丝带卷起的字条，虽未署名，却是他无比熟悉的笔迹，在羊皮纸铺开的一瞬缓缓浮现出来：“既然你已经接受成为斯莱特林的现实了，那就从今天起好好探索一下它吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔弗雷德很快发现，那枚指环简直像替他的人生作了弊似的——每当遇上一个令他难以招架的窘迫场合，要用到什么从未学习过的魔咒，小蛇就会先于他自己作出判断，不安分地用脑袋敲敲他的手指或者伸出信子轻柔舔舐他一下，然后他抬起头，眼前便浮现出只有他一个人能看见的羽毛笔，甩着快秃的毛在空气中飞速写出一行咒语，翡翠色的墨迹熠熠闪光，彷佛放了噼里啪啦的文字烟火，停留四五秒再消失不见。这时阿尔弗雷德只需注视着对面人的眼睛把咒语在心底默念出来——甚至不用掏魔杖——就可以静候一切他所期待的效果成真。但指环似乎也有自己的道德坚持，在考试中是从来都一动不动的，平日也不会帮他实现那些不时盘桓心头的、捉弄人的恶作剧冲动（比如把表兄的眉毛拔秃，再倒着粘回去），让他不免怀疑亚瑟将指环送给他前是否在上面加了一道限制使用条件的禁锢咒。

“我可完成不了那么高深的魔法，”亚瑟后来挑起眉毛、轻拍了一下他的头说，“这是我们的祖先、在南面有过一片封国的第一任白金汉公爵埃德林・柯克兰留下的传家魔物，六百年来从没人能改变得了它。”

“这么贵重的东西就这样给我了，”阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛，“你怎么不自己留着？舅舅呢？”

“父亲在我读二年级时把它给了我，后来我的水晶球告诉我你比我更需要它——再说我现在也遇不到什么没学过的新咒语了。”

“好啦，伟大的哥哥，知道你很厉害，”阿尔弗雷德有点不服气地仰起头，“你在水晶球里看到了什么？”

“看到你会成为一个名垂青史的柯克兰，”亚瑟嗤之以鼻地说，然后忽而叹了一口气，似真似假地阴下脸，“还有，某一天，你会离开我。”

“诶？”阿尔弗雷德愣住了，“我不会的……它瞎说。”见亚瑟不讲话，他又小声重复了一遍，“我不会的。”

这些都是很久远的未来的事了，眼下他们还只是两个不过有些出色而已的普通学生而已，尚未掌握生杀权力、遇到善恶抉择、也未有任何真正异于常人之处，就像周围的每个同学一样在分别为课堂作业与就职方向而烦恼——所以这段短小的对话也很快被他们抛诸脑后了。他们继续如往常一样上课、读书、作为严厉学长和顽劣后辈互相对抗，也偶尔在私下里、在各自的崇拜者都看不到的时刻，悄无声息地关心一下对方——一年级新生不能光明正大地出现在霍格莫德村，纵使阿尔弗雷德早就发现了城堡三楼走廊和蜂蜜公爵之间的密道，也不敢常常造访，亚瑟便每次都给他带回一些季节限定的精美糖果、新奇实用的魔法道具，还有风雅牌服装店的时兴衣饰，更是不知道买了多少套——当然，永远会拒绝他想要佐科笑话店热销品的请求。“兴趣爱好怎么跟个格兰芬多一样。”在他眨着眼睛屡败屡试地提出这个恳请时，亚瑟总是眉头紧锁、十分不满地如是说。阿尔弗雷德也不气馁，发现无论怎样楚楚可怜地撒娇都无用后，就用威胁的口吻声称要冒着被教授抓到扣分的危险亲自去买，终究还是令亚瑟缴械投降地松了口。

就是从那时起，阿尔弗雷德产生了一种不可动摇的自信——亚瑟一定会拿他没办法的，只要他想，不管任何事，哪怕极度违背亚瑟的意志，他嘴硬心软的表哥也拗不过他。多年后他的传记作者慨叹道，琼斯先生在某些方面开窍得异常早，当时刚刚十一岁，就深刻明白了自己的优势，也明白了他与柯克兰先生的感情中有别于亲情的性质——阿尔弗雷德听后轻笑一声，语焉不详地说，情窦初开不是一方的责任，亚瑟・柯克兰给了我太多启蒙，而且也是命运使然——得有点儿催化剂才行。

这件事详细说来，还与第一年的春季学期布斯巴顿学生会为洽谈学术合作到霍格沃茨的来访有关。

阿尔弗雷德见到布斯巴顿学生会长的第一眼时就在脑中警铃大作。那是个漂亮的长发法国人，有显而易见的贵族血统（虽然法国已经没有贵族，但以其家族在历史上的爵位无疑可与柯克兰平起平坐），一双紫罗兰色的眼睛四处留情，举手投足带几分文艺青年的浪漫优雅，似乎与他的表兄相识已久——至少互相通信了两年的时间，谈黑白魔法、欧亚政治，艰涩的、日常的，各类话题层出不断，甚至谈出了可以随时拌嘴又随时言归于好的熟稔。阿尔弗雷德有一回撞见他们一起在图书馆待至深夜后就再也无法忍耐了——他愤愤不平地辗转反侧了一星期，然后想出了他此生最幼稚愚蠢的、令他不堪回首的馊主意：某个亚瑟忙于与校董事会交涉项目资金的休息日，他拿了一小瓶刚在废弃盥洗室偷偷调配出的迷情剂，勇敢地决定用在那个姓波诺伏瓦的、终于落了单法国人身上——“让他爱上我，这件事就解决了。反正对于花花公子来说，谁都没多大区别，不是吗？”他紧紧攥着自己的长袍一角自言自语。

弗朗西斯・波诺伏瓦先生久经情场，理所当然地在接过那杯掺药水的咖啡时一眼识破了他的企图，然后便像看一只有趣小动物似的颇为玩味地上下打量着他——阿尔弗雷德发誓这目光令他不舒服极了，如果不是为了该死的自尊，他立刻就想转身逃跑——“你长得很可爱，但我不会对这么小的小孩下手——你究竟想干什么，来自美国的小柯克兰？如果是被我的魅力迷倒了，请四年以后再来，亲爱的，我会等着你的。”——耳边传来带浓重法语腔的英语（可恨，亚瑟是怎么听懂如此难以辨识的音调的？）、铃兰味的香氛和近在咫尺的柔软呼吸声。阿尔弗雷德的脸迅速红了，不知是出于羞赧还是气愤，他恨不得马上对正俯身虚虚环抱住他的法国人施一个恶咒。就在这时，指环上的小蛇动了一下，他对面空空如也的自修室白墙前浮现出一个龙飞凤舞的大写单词——“HONESTY”。

当时他的大脑早已停止转动，于是他凭借本能不假思索地盯着法国人的眼睛，默默念出了这个单词。接着法国人就像被定住了似的，姿态僵硬、神色奇异地望着他——“我还是第一次见到这种怪事，”法语腔说，“好孩子，你做了什么？对自己施了一个摄神取念吗？但我根本没听到你念咒——柯克兰家还有多少惊喜是我不知道的？”

“不、我没有，”阿尔弗雷德惊慌失措起来，“你说什么——摄神取念？你看见什么了——”

“看见了非常有趣的东西。”法国人意味深长地笑笑，直起身来，走到门口握住黄铜把手，“给你个建议吧，去找他说清你的心思，坦率一点。或者如果你开不了这个口，我也可以帮忙——”

“你在胁迫我？但你没有任何证据，这都是你臆想的——”

“宝贝，为什么不能正确理解别人的善意呢？想想你刚才念的咒语——假设有这么一条咒语的话，它的语义里一定含有某种值得你好好学习的东西。”

波诺伏瓦先生说完就头也不回地走了，屋门开合带起一阵掺灰的风。独自留在空自修室的阿尔弗雷德生气地瞪着自己的戒指，“你竟然坑害我，”他伸出指尖用力戳戳那条小蛇，“再也不会相信你了。柯克兰家的蛇——居心叵测，没有好的。”

“你不是吗？”小蛇转了一下眼睛，仿佛在这样说。

“我才不是呢。”他恼恨地跺脚，“这下完了。”

这件糗事发生后的好些天里，阿尔弗雷德与他的表兄相处时都有些不自然，生怕法国人把在他脑子里看见的秘密泄露给了亚瑟——不过直到布斯巴顿的学生会代表团启程回国，亚瑟面对他的表现都并无异状，这才使他暗暗松了口气，也总算有了心情去研究一下那天那条奇怪的咒语到底是怎么回事。

他最后在图书馆的魔法史区一个尘封已久的架子上找到了答案。那本书放在几乎触及天花板的顶层，他必须踩着凳子才能勉勉强强够到，外皮精装烫金，主题是柯克兰家不为人知的历史，既有对这支高贵血脉一些秘传千年的私家巫术的研究，也有各种黑暗、血腥或桃色的流言轶事——比如某一任家主执着地相信饮用蝙蝠血可以永葆青春。

阿尔弗雷德翻得要睡着时，终于在第七百三十页锁定了那个他苦苦寻觅的关键词：HONESTY。

书上这样写道：发明于1897年，一道用以维系岌岌可危的人际关系的咒语，无需魔杖，与其他私家巫术相同，施咒人直视被施咒人的眼睛即可生效。这道咒语诞生的起因是柯克兰家的成员历来性格极不坦率，为人言不由衷，总是难以吐露真实想法，造成在家产分割和权力分配中的交流阻碍，故第十九任家主亨弗莱・柯克兰决定使用魔法强制促成沟通，后也被用于家族成员以外的谈话对象。当咒语发出后，会根据情境自动判断谁是更应当吐露心声的一方：若为施咒者本人，则将其脑中真实所想直接袒露给对方，以免去其组织语言的困难和自主表达的尴尬；若为被施咒者，则使其短时间内自动克服性格障碍，依其本心说话行事，以此使沟通顺畅无虞，且在整个过程中对魔法的作用全无知觉。根据情境判定设置两种不同效果是为限制对他人摄神取念的使用——按经验看，这只会使交流愈加陷入死局。然而自反性摄神取念在自愿前提下的适当使用实为比以极易造成误读的语言进行对话更行之有效之举。

阿尔弗里德目瞪口呆地看完这一页，最终含恨地记下了这条家庭纠纷调停咒语创始人、亨弗莱・柯克兰的名字，与白金汉公爵埃德林・柯克兰和他的威权主义表兄亚瑟・柯克兰并排列在日记本上，成为了他新一个策划报复的对象——下次如果再从巧克力蛙的卡片中抽到这个人，一定要把他贴在电视对面的墙上强迫他看三百集充满了词不达意的无效口角的宅斗连续剧。

除此之外，阿尔弗雷德再也不敢轻易使用小蛇告诉他的咒语了，尽量都用自己认真研习过、知根知底的魔法解决问题——他也有点明白为什么亚瑟会毫不可惜地把这枚神奇指环转赠给他了。

还有，纵使他不愿意承认，法国人临走前的那句话始终在他心头挥之不去——他能从HONESTY的语义中学到什么？后来每次听着亚瑟那对像他家乡的查尔斯河水一样寂凉的冷绿色眼睛时，他都忍不住想要坦诚地说出一点久久压在心头的话。这种情绪在七月份一次野餐会前亚瑟帮睡过头的他梳头发时达到了巅峰——但他仍然一个字都说不出来，小蛇也没有再力荐他用什么咒语，他学生时代第一个看起来很漫长的暑假就在这种悸动不安的心情中倏地过去了。

指环里藏着的羽毛笔再一次在他眼前把HONESTY这个词写出来时，已经是这一年的万圣节之夜。

他们提前一周得知，校长和教授们不知道突然发了什么善心，竟然策划了一个大型活动，让二年级的学生破格去霍格莫德村进行一场“Trick or Treat”比赛（学校担心更高年级的学生会在Trick中使用一些过于恶毒的咒语）——像麻瓜小孩子们那样装扮成各种精灵鬼怪样子，挨家挨户地敲门要糖，比比哪个学院拿到的糖多，获胜的学院可以获得五十分的加分。“我们需要一点传统习俗！”格兰芬多院长兴高采烈地说，斯莱特林院长也面色冷淡地附和着。礼堂里早已炸了锅，二年级的学生们向雀跃的小鸟一样飞来飞去，他们知道这意味着可以提前大半年游览霍格莫德村了——即使只有一晚上的时间。

“你可不能像他们一样总想着去玩，”亚瑟一听到比赛一词就骤然起了莫名其妙的好胜心和荣誉感，提前教育起阿尔弗雷德，“别浪费时间东看西看，斯莱特林必须确保获得最多的糖。”

“不是吧！只是一个游戏而已——”

“五十分呢！”

“区区五十分，我三天就能扣光。”

“所以你必须加倍努力赚回来。”亚瑟在衣橱里翻找了一会儿，拿出一个綴着几只小南瓜灯的黑色宽沿礼帽，每只南瓜都在呲牙咧嘴、摇头晃脑地冲着他笑，“戴上这个。嗯，对，这会让你看起来更加……可爱。”

“英雄一直很可爱。”阿尔弗雷德大言不惭，“这难道是你亲自缝的？”

“嗯，是啊，怎么了？来，还有这个——”

“这又是什么？”

“一个小幽灵面具，试试看，应该不会挡住你的眼睛。”

夜色降临后，阿尔弗雷德戴着南瓜礼帽和幽灵面具、披着曳地斗篷、脚踩高跟小牛皮靴，以被他的表兄盛装打扮过的“可爱”样子跟随造型千奇百怪的大部队来到了霍格莫德村。不少穿吸血鬼服装的同学一拥而入了三把扫帚，得知今天不贩售含酒精饮料后又悻悻然地出来，寻找下一个感兴趣的消费目标，早已把比赛要糖的事忘在了脑后。“最后去蜂蜜公爵多买一些、假装是我们要到的不就可以了吗？”甚至有人想出这种作弊的主意。然而他的计划很快就破灭了——已经要到了糖的几个赫奇帕奇人说，学校似乎提前跟居民们打过招呼，今天发放的糖果都是特制的——他们摊开掌心，剥开一张糖纸，露出了里面精心镌刻着校徽的黄澄澄的六芒星糖块。

阿尔弗雷德刚准备溜进佐科笑话店，就被突然幻影移形到他面前的表兄逮了个正着。“如果你不乖乖比赛，我就一直会出现。”亚瑟声色俱厉地说。阿尔弗雷德绝望地踢了踢墙角，跟在亚瑟后面一步三回头地离开了这间心心念念的商铺。然后他觉得自己就像个被非法雇佣的可怜童工一样开始一家家地敲门，拼命眨着眼睛，用最甜蜜的嗓音乞求尽可能多的糖果——他知道当自己作出这副模样时，除了早已看穿这套把戏的亚瑟外几乎没人能拒绝他。他抱着学院统一配发的墨绿棉质袋子，糖果在里面飞速积累，不久便远远超过了路上遇到的每一个同学，终于沉得拿不动——于是他不忿地塞给了不知道第几次幻影移形出现的表兄。整个晚上，一共只有两户人家不肯配合，一家是间民宿，住着一个来旅行的扎马尾的东方人，似乎根本不知道万圣节是什么，正事不关己地在客厅中练习一套太极拳，试图在三言两语内打发走他；还有一家装扮成了地狱般的恐怖样子，里面有三个诡异的东欧人，一男两女，气场怎么看都像黑巫师，皮肤的颜色比冰还冷，用他只在报纸上见过的那种分尸犯似的目光齐齐盯着他这个打扰了他们“家庭聚会”的不速之客。

“Trick or Treat！”阿尔弗雷德嘴唇发青、视死如归地叫道。

“哥哥，你的水管呢？快把这只讨厌的小猫打走。我今天很累了。”一个银色长发的女人说。

“不用了！我自己走。”阿尔弗雷德立刻摇头，并在跑掉前挥舞魔杖留下了一串与他之前留在东方人房子里的款式相同的星星，一共有五十颗，速度像飞贼一样快，还会分成好几个声部整夜合唱Baby Shark Halloween。

十一点钟，他精疲力竭地站在礼堂里等待着糖果的清点结果——同学们都在兴致勃勃地分享刚采购的东西，似乎已经没有人关心这次比赛了——结果出来了，校长带着慈爱的笑容宣布，赫奇帕奇以五颗糖的优势获得了糖果收集大赛的冠军。

“唉。”阿尔弗雷德哀叹一声，又狠狠瞪了正在把散落满地的墨绿袋子一个个收拾起来的表兄一眼，“一场徒劳，都怪你。”

午夜时分，他越想越气，于是从被窝里爬起来，披上件斗篷就噔噔跑上旋转楼梯敲响了级长宿舍的门。亚瑟几乎在一秒钟内打开了门，在阿尔弗雷德来得及把“Trick or Treat”说完前就将他一把拎了进去。

“喂，这是不对的！规则说了，要糖的时候，不能进到门里去。”

“你是来问我要糖的吗，没玩够的小朋友？”

“不。我是……”阿尔弗雷德咬了一下嘴唇，“我是来找你算帐的。”

“那就对了，”亚瑟伸出一只手臂，把他抵在门上，“我一直等着你呢。”

一道月光从窗外游移的层云间落在木地板上，阿尔弗雷德忽然觉得气氛有点不对。

就在这时，小蛇的头几不可查地敲了他的手指一下。羽毛笔在窗帘的阴影中大摇大摆地写出了那个让他深恶痛绝了半年的词——“HONESTY”。

鬼使神差般地，他望着亚瑟的眼睛在心底把这个词再度默念了出来。

亚瑟蓦地低下头。一个微凉的吻落在了他的嘴角，离开片刻，又停留在嘴唇上，若即若离地含住他微微分开的唇瓣。

酒味的，他想。三把扫帚今晚不是不卖酒吗？

他正迷迷糊糊地任由思绪乱飘，一颗糖果触感的东西沿着表兄骨感的手指滑入了他的手心里。

“给你的。酒心巧克力，有利口酒、白桃酒、蜂蜜酒……我也不知道是哪种。”亚瑟静静望着他说，“不过都是甜的。”

“所以你吃巧克力吃到醉，才这么不正常？”他天真无邪地睁开眼睛。

“对。”亚瑟点点头，又轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，一本正经地说，“另外，你也是甜的。”

他把那块巧克力剥开含进嘴里——是心形的，里面裹着非常清冽的柚子酒——然后踮起脚尖，紧紧掐住亚瑟的胳膊吻了回去。

绝对称得上美好的初吻以后，阿尔弗雷德就将HONESTY奉为了他的人生信条之一（当然，只适用于说真话无危害的情境），时常给自己和他人在不那么合宜的场合来个畅快直言的“惊喜”。比方说，有一年愚人节，他突发奇想地约了《唱唱反调》的专访，将已经是魔法部长的亚瑟・柯克兰与他在这个浪漫的万圣节之夜做的事情曝光了出去。一向只看《预言家日报》的部长大人在一头雾水的情况下成为了部下们整整一周的谈资，直到终于发现真相后恼羞成怒地把阿尔弗雷德关起门来教训了一顿——这都是后话了。


End file.
